ummeifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Eris MacLeod
Eris Fiona Mercia MacLeod ist die verstorbene und wiederbelebte Tochter des Seth MacLeod und dessen Frau Siobhan. Erscheinung Eris sieht eigentlich aus wie ein Abbild ihrer verstorbenen Mutter. Von Seth hat sie keine besonderen Merkmale geerbt. Eris ist durchschnittlich groß und wie alle Malones drahtig gebaut und leicht gebräunt. Des weiteren hat sie von ihrer Mutter die karamell-braunen, lockigen Haare und das kantige Gesicht geerbt. Lediglich ihre Wangenknochen und die braunen Flecken in ihren grünen Augen erbte sie von ihrem Vater. Auch ihr Kleidungsstil erinnert stark an ihre Mutter, auch wenn Eris diese kaum kannte. Eris trägt gerne leichte Blusen und Kleider in Erdfarben und Stoffhosen. Sie mag weite, luftige, schwingende Kleidungsstücke, die ein bisschen folkloristisch angehaucht sind. Persönlichkeit Selbst wenn Eris von ihrer Schwester und deren Freundin Celest oftmals als zickig bezeichnet wird, trifft dies nicht unbedingt auf ihren Charakter zu. Eris ist kein besonders einfacher Mensch, sie ist temperamentvoll, manchmal etwas engstirnig und schnell beleidigt. Sie vertraut keinem so sehr wie sich selbst und erledigt deshalb alles am liebsten allein, jedoch ist sie kein einsamer Wolf. Eris versucht meist mit allen Mitteln für die zu kämpfen und die zu beschützen die sie am meisten liebt, vor allem ihren Vater. Doch diese Hingabe verleitet sie meist zu Handlungen die die anderen Menschen in ihrem Umfeld verletzen. Dass ihr Vater jetzt mit Shay van Helsing zusammen ist, will sie nicht wirklich akzeptieren, weil sie Angst hat ihr Vater könnte ihre Mutter vergessen. Außerdem stört sie sich an der Einheit die Tamara und Shay in ihren Augen bilden. Eris fehlt in ihrem Leben klar das Mutterbild, was sie als Kind noch nicht so wahrgenommen hat, weshalb sie erst die Beziehung ihres Vaters und Shay unterstützt hat. Sie fühlt sich in ihrer derzeitigen Familie nicht wohl und lässt das auch alle in ihrem Umfeld spüren. Wenn Eris etwas wirklich will, neigt sie dazu sehr egoistisch zu sein. Doch sie ist eigentlich ein sehr tapferes, stolzes und aufrichtiges Mädchen. Tod und Auferstehung Eris wurde kurz nach ihrer Geburt zusammen mit ihrer Mutter von den Pássalos Árguros getötet. Doch Eris war dazu verdammt das Darsein auf MacLeod Manor als Geist zu fristen, da sie nicht ruhen konnte. Eris hatte wohl schon zu dieser Zeit die Aufgabe über ihren Vater zu wachen. Als sie auf Shay van Helsing traf, die einige Zeit Gast auf MacLeod Manor war, war Eris damals zumindest, davon überzeugt das Shay eine gute neue Frau für Seth wäre. Sie vertraute darin, das Shay auch der Mensch sei, der ihr die ewige Ruhe geben konnte, was sich bewahrheitete. Kurz vor der Geburt von Shays und Seths Tochter Tamara aber veranlasste Seth die Nekromantin Chamandra Orlok seine verstorbene Tochter Eris aufzuerwecken. Es war ein Zeichen dafür das er immer noch an seiner ersten Frau Siobhan hing. Wenn er ihr schon nicht das ewige Leben ermöglichen konnte, dann wollte er es seiner Tochter schenken. Siobhan wurde von den Thássalos Árguros nicht nur gepfählt, sondern auch geköpft, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihrer Tochter, was es unmöglich machte sie wiederzubeleben. Da ihre Mutter nicht nur eine normale Vampirin, sondern eine Baobhan-Sith, also eine Art Banshee war, übertrug sich dies nun auf ihre Tochter. Diese besondere Vampirart fühlt sich besonders in der Wäldern wohl, ruht in Särgen unter den Wurzeln von Bäumen und fühlt sich mit der Natur verbunden. Baobhan-Sith sind grundsätzlich nur weibliche Vampire und es vererbt sich auch nur auf die Töchter. Die Baobhan-Sith zeichnen sich vor allem durch ihre langen Klauen aus, die sie als Waffe verwenden können und der Fähigkeit Menschen auch ohne Bisse Lebenskraft zu entziehen. Außerdem sagt man ihnen nach, sie könnten telepathisch kommunizieren, doch über all diese Fähigkeiten verfügt Eris nicht. Sie scheint jedoch, anders als zum Beispiel ihr Vater, etwas resistenter gegen Sonnenlicht zu sein. Trivia *Trotz dass sie, ähnlich wie ihr Vater, menschliche Nahrung nicht verträgt, mag sie den Geschmack von Minze und isst oft Minzkuchen. *Sie ist einer der Vampire, die in einem Sarg schlafen. *Wenn sie groß ist, wird sie auf keinen Fall in die Fussstapfen ihres Vaters treten, denn sie möchte dem britischen Geheimdienst beitreten. Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Geboren im 21. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Schotte Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Ire